The One Where I Find Out I Have Superpowers
by inthetardiswithamadman
Summary: Ten year old twins, Jennifer and Jamie Pines, find out that they are demigods. Join them as they discover how much bigger their world just got, and try to find out who their godly parent is. (Will be Part 1 of a series)
1. Nothing is What it Seems to Be

**A/N: Hey there, Ivy here! I've been working on this fanfic for a while, and by a while, I mean a majority of my high school years. Except, I finally have the confidence to actually publish it. This is going to be a crossover fanfic. The only reason why I'm not putting it in the crossover section is because, well, let's be real, nobody ever really goes in the crossover sections. The main crossover is between Percy Jackson/MCU, but I'm thinking of bringing in Gravity Falls and Supernatural into it. Let me know if you guys are okay with that in the comments. Okay, on to the story!**

Chapter One: Nothing is What it Seems to Be

My twin brother and I sat outside the Museum of Natural History, in Manhattan's Upper West Side, with the rest of our fifth grade class from P.S. 116, eating lunch in the nearby park before we went in to the museum.

"You ready to go see some dusty old relics that probably have a better security system than our apartment?" asked Jamie, stealing some of my cookie.

"What security system?" I asked, stealing in turn, some of his gummy bears.

"Exactly," he replied, with his mouth full of my cookie.

"All right kids, finish up!" said our teacher. I turned from Jamie to our teacher, Mr. Tarragon, who was walking around our circle of benches, making sure that everyone was indeed packing up. "We were supposed to be inside ten minutes ago!"

Mr. Tarragon was probably in his mid-twenties. He had a full beard, and always wore a burgundy colored beanie that covered most of his curly, dark hair (despite there being a school rule that did not allow hats to be worn on campus).

When he walked toward us, he did so with a limp, which he said that he got because of a boating accident. It wasn't that noticeable, but when it got really bad, he would rely on his cane most of the time.

"I've still got my bag of chips," I said sadly, to Jamie. Mr. Tarragon had warned us that food was not allowed in the museum because the curators apparently did not want our chubby, greasy hands touching the glass displays.

"Stuff them all in your mouth," he replied, reaching for my bag. "I'll help you."

"Pines twins! You two ready?" Mr. Tarragon asked as he came to our bench.

"Yessir!" Jamie said, with his mouth full, having stuffed it with most of my chips. I also nodded, because unlike Jamie, I could not talk and eat at the same time. I was sure that something would spill out of my mouth if I tried. Mr. Tarragon let out a rather exasperated sigh.

"Kids, you don't have to eat _that_ fast. You two look like you're gonna have a heart attack."

"You said no food in the planetarium," I pointed out, after I had swallowed.

"Yes, yes I did," Mr. Tarragon said, nodding. "However, I didn't say no food in the hallway, did I?"

 _Oh._

I hadn't thought about that. I recognized the realization on Jamie's face, as he too, realized what our teacher was saying. We followed our class into the Museum of Natural History as I happily finished my bag of chips with Jamie.

* * *

I'm pretty sure that Jamie had fallen asleep during the planetarium show. I had felt his head resting against my shoulder at one point.

"Alright kids, I hope you remember the names of the planets in order because we're having a quiz on Monday!" Mr. Tarragon said, after we had re-grouped, looking far too cheerful about the prospect of a quiz. There was a collective groan from the class, with Jamie and I included.

"Actually, we got another half hour before the bus gets here. How about you guys split into groups, and wander around the museum for a bit? We'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

The class scattered.

"Who lets their class of ten-year-olds go wander around a museum by themselves?" I asked Jamie, as he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the dinosaur exhibit.

"Who cares? Let's go see those _huge_ dinosaur bones! Some of them are bigger than you and me stacked on top of each other!" he replied, making a beeline for the T-Rex skeleton.

We got bored with the dinosaurs.

"All they do is sit there," Jamie complained, and I agreed. We decided to do what Mr. Tarragon had suggested: wander around.

Eventually we ended up in the very empty Hall of Mexico and Central America, where there were two teenage girls whispering to each other by some jewelry from the Maya. They stopped when we came in, glanced at us, and continued whispering.

"Weird that there are hardly any people in here," Jamie whispered to me. "The rest of the museum is _packed_."

"Maybe people don't find this section interesting," I replied. "Besides, there's three floors to this museum."

This time I led the way, holding on to Jamie's elbow, as I steered him away from trying to escape.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked Jamie. He shook his head in reply.

"Probably time for us to start heading back though. We spent a while with the dinosaurs."

"I'll go ask them," I replied, pointing to the teenage girls who had moved on to the Aztec's. "If they don't have a watch, they probably have a cellphone."

"Excuse me," I asked as I approached them. They turned toward me, somewhat surprised that a little kid was talking to them. "Do you know what time it is?"

One of the girls looked like she could be a movie star. She had long, blonde hair, and really bright blue eyes. The other one was just as pretty, who had light brown hair that looked almost red in certain light.

"Sorry, I don't have a watch," replied the girl with the blonde hair. "But Keris here has a cellphone,"

"But we don't need one, do we?" replied the girl with brown hair. "Because we both know exactly what time it is."

"Lunchtime," they said at the same time, with smiles that made my stomach sick.

Wait, lunchtime?

One of the girls, Keris, I think, took a step forward. On instinct, I started backpedaling. I didn't like the way either of them had been looming over me.

"Oh, come now, demigod," one of them said. "Just one little bite."

Demigod? Bite? What were they talking about? Where was Jamie?

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going when I'd been backpedaling from them, and I bumped into a display case that was in the corner of the exhibit. The teenagers used my confusion to their advantage, and blocked off my exits.

"Hey jerks! Eat this!" Jamie shouted from across the exhibition floor, chucking an object at them. It landed several feet away from us.

"Deal with him," the blonde one said to Keris.

"Now, what to do with you?" she said to me, grabbing my arm. I twisted my arm, trying to wrench myself free, as her nails dug into my skin. She smiled at me, revealing sharp canines.

I was panicking now. She and her friend were probably vampire-wannabes who were taking their obsession way to far. I couldn't see how Jamie was doing, because Vampire-Wannabe No. 1 was blocking my view. I hoped he was okay.

"Let me go!" I yelled, squirming in her arms. She just glared at me.

"Let's take this somewhere quiet," she said, dragging me toward a 'Staff Only' door. I wanted to point out that we were in a quiet area already, and that the only people around were her vampire-wannabe friend and my brother, but I figured that that wouldn't help my case. I kicked at her as she continued to drag me to the door, and was surprised when I heard a metallic sound instead of my sneaker hitting her shin.

"Alright, that's it," she growled, wrenching the door open, and throwing me into the janitor's closet. My head banged against empty cans of paint, and she slammed the door behind her. I heard the lock click. I didn't even know that janitor's closets even _had_ locks. Seriously, were a couple of cans of empty paint, a mop, and a broom even worth locking up?

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I shouted, banging on the door. I heard commotion from the hallway; something glass crashed to floor. "Jamie!"

Not long after the commotion, I heard footsteps coming toward the janitor's closet. Scared that it might be the Vampire Wannabes, I grabbed the broom, holding the wood end in front of me, like a sword, the end pointed at the door, ready to give whoever came through the door a really big bruise.

The lock clicked open, and slowly, the door handle opened.

"Yaahh!" I shouted, thrusting the broom handle forward, not really paying attention to who was on the other side of the door.

"Woah there kid!" someone shouted, sidestepping my broom, and grabbing the hood of my sweater before the momentum could make me crash face-first on the ground.

"Let me go, you crazy vampire wannabes!" I shouted, waving the broom around wildly, hoping that it would hit whomever was grabbing me.

"Alright, that's enough of that," they said, yanking my broom from my hands. I lifted up my arm, trying to grab my hood to escape. "Kid! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you."

Eventually, I realized that the person who had freed me from the janitor's closet was not one of the vampire wannabes, but my teacher.

"Jenny!" I heard Jamie shout. He had a big, red scratch on one of his cheeks, and his hair was even more messy than it had been. "You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think so," I replied, grabbing the outside of his pocket of his sweater. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I was still freaked out about the fact that I'd gotten attacked. Having Jamie near me helped calm me down a bit. "What about you? Does it hurt?" I asked, gesturing toward his scratch.

"It's not that bad," he said, shrugging. He then turned to Mr. Tarragon. "What _were_ they?"

Mr. Tarragon shrugged. "Nobody. Probably just some crazy teenagers with an overactive imagination."

It was then that I noticed the bronze dust scattered across the museum floor. I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed important.

"They were going to eat us!" I shouted, waving my arms for emphasis.

"Don't be ridiculous kid-"

"I kicked one of them and her leg didn't sound normal."

"And she called us demigods. What's a demigod?" Jamie chimed in.

"We'll discuss this later, with your parents. In the meantime, I need to get you two home," Mr. Tarragon said, ignoring our protests. "Seriously kids, this is a discussion that is better to have with your parents."

* * *

 **A/n: All right, that's the first chapter! I have no set schedule yet as to when I'm going to be updating this- finals are next week, and while I may not be studying for them, I do have a lot of projects due in the next few days. You can expect an update sometime in the middle of next week. Let me know what you think so far! Any constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Forget Everything You've Ever Known

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I apologize for not updating sooner; I've been spending a majority of my summer break studying for my written driver's test, and hopefully by the end of summer, I'll have my license!**

 **I hope you've all taken a look at the beta timeline I have up on my profile. I'm still trying to figure out what fandoms to include in the mess that is going to be this mashup. I'm leaning more towards Supernatural and Gravity Falls. I originally wanted to include Sherlock and Doctor Who as well, but I think the timeline would get too complicated.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Forget Everything You've Ever Known

By the time we back to the school, Mr. Tarragon had completely ignored us, and wasn't even bothering to explain what had happened back in the museum. Jamie and I were furious.

"You can't just ignore us, Mr. Tarragon," Jamie said, as we cornered our teacher just as he was about to leave the classroom, well, cornered him as much as tiny fifth graders can.

"Yeah!" I agreed, as Mr. Tarragon pushed past us. We rushed to keep up with him. "We want answers, Mr. Tarragon."

"And you'll get them," he replied, stopping to turn to face us. "Just not now. Do yourself a favor- don't keep this to yourself. It's best that your parents know about this-"

"It's just our mom at home, no dad," Jamie interrupted.

"Well, that certainly narrows things down," Mr. Tarragon muttered to himself. "Well, just tell your mom about this. And tell her to call this number," he said, giving us a business card. It was bright orange, with a black pegasus on the front, and the letters CHB. We looked back up, and he was gone. I flipped the card over, expecting to find Mr. Tarragon's name on the back, but instead, it read _Chiron- Activities Director._

"Who the heck is Chiron?" Jamie asked me.

"Don't know," I replied, shrugging. "But we should probably tell mom about this."

"Mr. Tarragon can't seriously expect that a business card will explain anything," Jamie said, frustrated.

"Who knows? We'll have mom call the number on the back. C'mon Jamie, we're going to miss the bus."

Mom still wasn't home when we got there, she probably had to work overtime at the grocery store again. But her boyfriend was.

Jeremy wasn't that bad, but I didn't like him very much. He always smelled like cigarette smoke, and all he ever did when he came over was watch sports on our tv and eat our food. Most of the time, he tried to get mom to go out, claiming that she 'needed to take a break', and left us on our own most of the time.

"Kids, I think you're mom left some food in the fridge," he said, as we walked in. "You two know how to use the microwave, right?"

"Yeah," I replied to Jeremy. This wasn't the first time that we would have to make our own dinner. Jeremy didn't bother to try to help us reach the microwave- we had to use the stool that mom kept in the kitchen for when she couldn't reach the very top cabinets.

"Do you know when you're mom's coming home?" he asked us, as we were waiting for our pasta to warm up.

"Nope," Jamie replied, shaking his head. "She normally doesn't work this late on Friday's."

Mom didn't come home until late that night- it was past ten. Jeremy had long since left.

"Did you two eat the pasta I left for you in the fridge?" she asked us, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Yup," I replied, switching the channels on the tv. Some old Superman movie started playing. Jamie had slumped against me as we sat on the couch. He nodded sleepily in reply.

"Alright, go to bed you knuckleheads," mom said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I've got work tomorrow morning, and I want to see you two before I leave."

"Mmkay," I replied, yawning. I elbowed Jamie's side, trying to make him awake enough to go to our room.

Eventually, Jamie did wake up long enough for me to drag him to our room, with him shuffling his feet behind me.

As I feel asleep, the bright orange business card that Mr. Tarragon had given us lay forgotten on my desk.

I woke up to the smell of burning bacon.

Which wasn't that unpleasant of a smell, but I was disappointed that the bacon had burned.

I turned over, facing the twin bed on the other side of the room; Jamie's bed was empty. He was already up.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I threw off the covers, and made my way toward the door. As I passed my desk, a bright flash of orange caught my eye.

 _Oh._

I'd completely forgotten to tell mom about what had happened yesterday afternoon. I'd been too exhausted by the time she had finally come home. I grabbed the card, and made my way out of the room.

As I suspected, Jamie was already up, and was struggling to eat the burnt bacon.

"What?" he asked, around the bacon, as I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's perfectly good bacon; I'm not letting it go to waste."

"It looks like barbeque charcoal," I replied, sitting down at the table next to him.

"Morning sweetie," mom said, giving me a plate of eggs and pancakes.

"Morning mom," I replied, grabbing a fork from the pile of utensils in the middle of the table.

"How was your field trip?"

"It was kinda boring," Jamie replied, almost automatically. I could feel Mr. Tarragon's business card digging into my palm.

"Uh, actually mom," I said, putting the orange card on the table. "It was kinda scary."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Jamie said.

I looked up at mom. Her smile had faded, and was replaced with a frown. Her eyebrows had furrowed into an almost worried expression.

"I had a feeling this would happen soon," she said, grabbing the business card, and flipping it over.

"Mom?" Jamie asked.

"What exactly happened yesterday?" she asked us.

"A lot of things happened-"

"Jamie," she warned.

"Okay, okay, mom."

We told our story of what happened yesterday at the museum. As our story progressed, mom's frown deepened.

"I wished you two hadn't found out that way," mom said. "I wanted to be the one to tell you two about your parentage- about your father."

Jamie and I froze. Mom hardly ever talked about our dad. The few times she did, she had quickly changed the subject.

"I don't think I've ever really told you about how I met him- I was still in college, and some friends of mine had decided to go to California for spring break. We were at the beach when I met him.

"Long story short- it turned into a short-lived summer romance, that ended when he had to return home on business."

"Yeah, but _who_ is he?" I asked.

"What has Mr. Tarragon told you about the girls who attacked you yesterday?"

"He said that they had an overactive imagination," Jamie replied.

Mom muttered something that sounded like cuss words, in a language that Jamie and I had hardly ever heard her speak in.

"As you have probably guessed," Mom began, "They weren't teenage girls with an overactive imagination-."

"I knew it!" Jamie shouted.

"They were much worse- empousai."

"Gesundheit," I said. Mom gave me an annoyed look.

"Empousai," mom continued. "Are Greek monsters-"

"Whoa, hang on a minute," I interrupted. "Monsters? I mean, yeah they were kinda mean for throwing me in the janitor's closet, but I don't think they were _monsters._ "

"There's no easy way to say this," mom sighed, sitting down at the table with us. "Everything you've ever learned about in school- about mythology, religion, legends- it's all real."

Confusion was probably evident on my face, as it was on Jamie's, because mom had continued to explain.

"Remember the stories that I used to tell you about Hercules, Odysseus, and Orpheus?"

"Yeah, even though I could never pronounce their names right," Jamie replied, while nodding.

"They're not stories. They really happened, and I'm sure that most of those guys are still around today, as are most of the Greek gods and goddess. And as far as I'm concerned, every other branch of mythology or religion is true."

"Wait, what?" I asked, still trying to process everything. "What does this have to do with our dad?"

"Everything," replied mom. "Your father… he never explicitly told me that he was a god, but I suspected. My Aunt Janet … she taught me nearly everything there is to know about monsters, demigods and demons. I didn't want to tell you two anything because I wanted you to actually have a childhood, and not be looking over your shoulder all the time like I did. I'm sorry you had to find out this way… I really am. I'll give Chiron a call later today to arrange something for the summer, and I'm going to have a talk with your teacher."

"Who's Chiron?" Jamie asked. "I saw his name on the back of the card."

"He's the Activities Director at Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood, from what I've heard, is a safe haven for demigods like you, where you'll learn how to defend yourself from monsters."

"Why can't you teach us?" I asked, not looking forward at the prospect of having to go to a summer camp.

"I've been out of practice," mom replied, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be able to teach you much in the way of fighting. But at least I can teach you about the kind of things you'll be up against. Remind me to give a call to your Uncle Bobby or your Uncle Stanford. They know everything there is to know about the supernatural."

"Okay, but you still haven't told us exactly who our dad is," Jamie said, slightly annoyed.

"That's something that even I don't know," mom said, frowning again. "He gave me a name, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't his real one. All I know is that he is an Olympian- that's what they call the twelve major gods and goddess. He's powerful, and I'm sure that you two have inherited some of his abilities, which should hopefully give you two hints as to who your father is."

"What's camp like?" I asked, curious as to where we'd be spending our summers from now on.

"I'm afraid I can't give you to many details- I've never visited Camp Half-Blood personally. Your Uncle Adam, however, he was a demigod, and from the way he described it, Camp Half-Blood is just like any other summer camp, other than the fact that the horses are pegasi and you learn how to use weapons rather than taking an arts and crafts class."

"Do we get to use swords?" Jamie asked, somewhat excited at the prospect of learning how to wield real weapons, and not our plastic Nerf guns or the foam swords we occasionally bought at the dollar store.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Pegasi are the winged horses, right?" I asked, remembering the word from the stories mom would tell us before bed once in awhile.

"Yes," replied mom. "And now that you two are aware of your parentage, you're more likely to be attacked by monsters. I don't exactly know how it works, but I'll try to get someone to train you in the basics before you get to camp, because it may be too late by then."


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! I'm changing the formatting around a bit, as far as headings go, 'cause I think the first two were a bit too crowded. I didn't mention this before, but this story is un-betated, so if anyone's interested, go ahead and PM me!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: So Close, Yet So Far_

We went back to school on Monday as if nothing had ever happened during our field trip.

Mr. Tarragon hardly looked our way.

Towards the end of the day, Jamie and I had grown impatient. We knew that Mr. Tarragon knew _something_ about our parentage. After all, he'd been the one to fight the empousai for us. But so far, Mr. Tarragon acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and, pardon my French, it was pissing us off.

After class ended for the day, we expected Mr. Tarragon to at least acknowledge, ask us to stay after class, or something. So, Jamie and I stayed after class, under our own will.

"Can I help you kids?" Mr. Tarragon asked us, as he was grading papers, not bothering to look up to see who it was.

"We told our mom what happened on Friday," Jamie started.

"Good, good," Mr. Tarragon replied, somewhat absentmindedly.

"She says that we're demigods," I said.

"If the events from Friday mean anything, then, unfortunately, your mother is correct. Which means that we need to get you to camp as soon as possible."

"She said that she wanted us to go in the summer, after we finished fifth grade," I replied.

So she know about camp. She's rather well informed for a mortal."

Jamie and I looked at each other, rather confused by the term 'mortal'. We had heard it before, but only in films. We had never heard anybody else use it in daily language the way Mr. Tarragon had. It sounded a bit like an insult, and I was not to happy with anybody insulting my family.

"What do you mean, 'mortal'?" I asked, somewhat irritated.

"Kid, I don't mean any insult- it's just fact. Your mother, and every other 'normal' person out there, they have no godly blood in them," Mr. Tarragon stated, using his fingers to make air quotes around the word 'mortal'. "People like you two- and me- we call ourselves demigods. We have godly parents."

"Wait, you're a demigod too?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"Yes. Son of Demeter-"

"Gesundheit," Jamie interrupted. Mr. Tarragon gave Jamie an annoyed look.

"Demeter's the bread lady, right?" I asked, remembering the few Greek myths Mr. Tarragon had told us during our World Studies section.

Mr. Tarragon rubbed his face with his hand, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Technically, yes. But she prefers to be called 'Goddess of the Harvest'. She'd probably very offended if you called her 'the bread lady."

"Oh."

"I'd feel much more comfortable if we sent you to camp now, but I understand why your mother would want you to wait until summer. Lucky for you, we've only got three weeks left, and then I'll be escorting you to camp. In the meantime, just hang tight kids. Now, I've got to finish grading these papers. Is your mom picking you up?"

"No, we normally take the bus," I replied, disappointed that Mr. Tarragon wasn't going to tell us more about camp.

"What's camp like?" Jamie asked, almost as if he had read my mind. "You went there, right?"

"Yes, I did go, and camp, well, camp's hard to describe. Every day you're learning something new, whether that be Ancient Greek, sword fighting, or learning how to ride a pegasus. You learn to use your abilities-"

"Abilities? What do you mean?"

"As demigods, we get some powers from our godly parent; they're different for everyone, but children of the same godly parent tend to have similar abilities. Apollo kids for example, always beat everyone in archery and karaoke. Ares kids tend to teach the combat classes, since Ares is the god of war. Demeter kids, like me, are pretty good at sprucing things up," Mr. Tarragon replied. He gestured to the small succulent on his desk, and, as if by magic, the succulent grew larger.

"Once we find out who your godly parent is, then it'll be easier to figure out what your abilities are, although, I can't make any promises that you'll find out who your godly parent is any time soon."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The gods, they don't always pay close attention to what goes on at camp. Some demigods have had to wait _years_ before they're claimed. Some, never do get claimed."

Mr. Tarragon probably saw the disappointment on our faces.

For most of our lives, we had wanted to find out who our dad was, and now, we were so close.

But it seemed that we wouldn't be getting any sort of definitive answer anytime soon.

"But hey, maybe you two could be the lucky ones. Nobody's been claimed at camp for the last year or so. I think it's about time someone did. I'd also like to talk with your mother at some point, to arrange your stay at camp."

* * *

Seagulls had taken over our balcony.

We'd been home alone for most of the afternoon, struggling to finish our spelling packets, that were about fifty times harder because of our dyslexia, when a seagull landed on the balcony.

And with both of us having ADHD, we decided to take a five minute break to feed the seagull some bread leftover from a few weeks ago.

The five minutes had turned into an hour, and there were about fifteen seagulls on our tiny balcony, all squawking and scrambling over each other to reach the pieces of bread we had left out.

"I think our break's over Jenny," Jamie told me, as a seagull tried to fly past us, and into our kitchen, where we had mistakenly left a full loaf on the counter.

"Yeah, I think so to Jamie," I replied. We backed out of the balcony, and shut the sliding door behind us as quickly as we could, but not before throwing some bread onto the fire escape a few stories below us so they could annoy somebody else instead.

We had just shut the balcony door, when we heard the click of the lock, signaling that the front door was opening.

"Mom!" Jamie shouted, running down the hallway, and straight into mom's arms. I was on his heels the whole time, wrapping one arm around mom, and the other around Jamie, but unfortunately, my arms were too short to wrap fully around either of them.

"Why hello to you too," mom replied, giving us both a kiss on our heads. "How was school?"

"Mr. Tarragon assigned us this stupid spelling packet that's taken us all afternoon to finish," I said, hoping mom wouldn't notice the bread crumbs and the seagulls still on the balcony.

"Mostly because we spent an hour feeding the seagulls before they nearly took over our balcony," Jamie said, completely crushing my hopes.

"You what?"

"It was only supposed to be a five minute break mom, I swear!" I replied, hoping to salvage _something_.

"I'm not mad, okay sweetie?" mom said, giving me one of those hair ruffles that simultaneously annoyed and pleased me, as she walked past us into the kitchen to put her purse down.

"Now, what really happened at school today? Did you two talk to your teacher yet?"

Jamie and I nodded in reply.

"What'd he say about camp?"

"We get to use real swords!" Jamie shouted, fistbumping the air.

Mom didn't look so pleased about that.

"He also said that he wanted to have a meeting with you to talk about things at camp or something like that," I replied.

"Well in that case, I have a phone call to make."

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry that this chapter was super short! I honestly couldn't find the time. Some family from Mexico came to visit today, and I'll be dog sitting for a neighbor this weekend. I'll try to write more than one chapter at a time, so that way I can just go ahead and upload them, instead of having you guys wait forever for me to write them.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, or have any constructive criticism, please leave a comment! I'm also still not entirely sure on what other fandoms I'll be including in what will soon be an epic fandom mashup. I just started season two of CW's Constantine, and I see the similarities between Supernatural (another fandom I'm thinking of including). Here are the choices so far: Marvel (mostly focusing on the cinematic universe, but with some comic book elements), Supernatural, Gravity Falls, Constantine, Doctor Who, and X-Files. I'll explain the X-Files thing sometime later, since this author's note is getting to long.**

' **Till next time!**


	4. Office Shenanigans

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've just started college and I haven't really had much free time, plus my best friend is coming to visit in a couple of days and I still haven't cleaned my room. Oops. I will have time to write on Monday and Wednesday mornings, so to make up for my lack of updates, I'll be posting two chapters a week.**

 **There. Now it's out there on the web where you guys can PM me to complain about me not updating. (Seriously do that though, cause tbh I almost forgot that I had actually started uploading chapters)**

 **The timeline is still in the works, and if there's any tv shows/movies/book series that you'd like me to include in what will soon become mess of a mashup, feel free to PM me or leave a comment; the same goes if you have any questions.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

The last few weeks were a rush for Jamie and I.

We had spent most of our afternoons after school in Mr. Tarragon's classroom, learning as much about Greek myths as we possibly could, while they were still myths for us. At least, for the most part.

Since discovering our parentage, we had had a few run ins with monsters, and even one of Hephaestus's stray automatons, that had been disguised as Harriet Tubman, in one of the public parks near the school.

Luckily for us, Mr. Tarragon had been with us for all of those surprise attacks.

The last day of school however, was the final straw for our teacher.

"Too many damn monsters," he muttered to us during recess, that we were forced to stay in for because multiple times that we'd been out alone, we had gotten attacked by a pair of daemons. "It's as if the moment you two found out that you were demigods, you had some sort of homing beacon turned on."

"You say that like we can fix it," Jamie said.

"Well no, but it would certainly help to know who your godly parent is. The only time I remember there ever being a demigod being attacked by this many monsters was when a daughter of Zeus was claimed a few years ago. Nobody's seen her since, but I like to view the glass as half-full rather than half-empty."

Jamie and I looked at each other, unnerved by that statement.

"Well that's reassuring," I muttered to myself.

"We have to get you two to camp today- no more delays. As soon as school's over, I want you to packing. I'll even write you two a note so you can leave class extra early."

"It's a minimum day," Jamie pointed out. "We get out before one."

"It's a two hour drive to camp, where anything can go wrong."

"But mom doesn't get off work until 2:30," I said, starting to get annoyed at Mr. Tarragon insistence.

"Doesn't mean you two can't start packing. I'll talk to Principal Grayling, let him know that you two have some sort of family emergency."

Hell's Kitchen probably wasn't the safest place for two ten-year old kids to be wandering around, especially as two, most definitely drunk, guys, flew out of a bar that we were walking past, fists flying, and yelling cuss words at each other.

Jamie and I quickly crossed the street to avoid accidentally getting caught in the fight.

"I still don't understand why mom works here instead of Circo's in Bushwick," Jamie complained as we turned the corner where mom's cafe was.

"She friends with the owner, remember?" I replied, opening the door of the cafe.

The cafe was old-fashioned, with a mix of booths lining the windows, and tables taking up some of the center floor space. The walls were in desperate need of a new coat of paint, with dull turquoise paint peeling on some of the corners.

Jamie and I made our way to the back, where the counter was, and sat on the stools there. We had to jump a little because the stools were too tall for us.

"Where's mom?" I asked Luke, one of the cafe's chefs, who was putting a plate full of food in front of a customer.

"Aren't you kids supposed to be in school still?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"We had a minimum day," Jamie replied, as he swung his feet, occasionally kicking the counter.

"She's in the back, arguing with one of our suppliers," Luke answered, grabbing empty mugs and plates off of the counter.

"Thanks Luke," I said. "We're gonna leave our bags here."

I followed Jamie into the kitchen, ducking as busboy came with a container full of dishes. Jamie grabbed both of us some croissants from a tray that they were on, before walking out the side door into the hallway, where there were several storage rooms, and mom's office, at the very end of the hallway, where her door was partly open.

"No, I told you already, the error wasn't on our end. I ordered twelve pounds of flour two weeks ago. I only received half of that today," we heard mom say, sounding frustrated. "Yes, you."

"Did somebody write down too many zeroes on an order for cornstarch again?" I asked, once Mom had hung up the phone.

"Jenny? Jamie? What are you two doing out of school so early?" Mom asked, concerned.

"Mr. Tarragon's been pushing us to leave for camp, but we wanted to say by to you first, 'cause we're not gonna get to see you for the whole summer!" Jamie complained, while I nodded in agreement, clambering into my mom's lap.

"I'm going to have a word with him today. Did you two finish packing?"

"Uh.."

"I'm taking that as a no," Mom replied, as she tried to stand up, gently nudging me off her lap. "Where are your backpacks?"

"With Luke," I replied, taking her now empty swivel chair.

"I'm going to let Luke know that I'm going to take my lunch now, and then I'll come back for you guys, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, as Jamie took up half my space.

"Careful not to bash your head in the desk!" Mom warned, as Jamie pushed his foot against the leg of the table to spin us around.

"You're gonna make me dizzy again Jamie!" I complained, only to my despair, Jamie began to spin the chair faster.

"Mom help!" I yelled.

The only response I got was her chuckling at our antics as her back retreated.

"Traitor," I muttered.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry that this chapter was pretty short, but like I said in the author's note above, there's gonna be two updates per week, Monday's and Wednesday's. Maybe Friday's if I have time. I'm gonna try to write longer chapters though, the problem with these next couple of stories, is that they're mostly just prologue. I've got everything planned out for when the twins are a little older, it's just the beginning that I'm writing as a go along. I'm rambling. I think I've mentioned this before, but I don't have a beta reader yet, so if anyone is interested, PM me!**


End file.
